SURVEY RESEARCH SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Survey Research Shared Resource (SUR) is to facilitate the conduct of high quality science through the provision of experienced consultation and service delivery for all aspects of survey design and conduct for Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) memberss. Under the leadership of Kathleen Yost, PhD since 2016, the SUR strives for excellence by providing high quality and efficient service delivery by deploying ?state of the science? methods in the areas of instrument development (including cross-cultural adaptation), sampling, methods of survey administration (paper, telephone, and computer, including mobile devices), response tracking, instrument processing, complex survey weighting, and response data file preparation. The SUR is the only Mayo Clinic resource offering this comprehensive set of services.